


Art: I've Got You

by Plutonia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cliche, Digital Art, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Arthur, i guess?, it's up to your interpretation really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonia/pseuds/Plutonia
Summary: Merlin is loyal and kind and true. Arthur could never abandon him.





	Art: I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/gifts).



> dear katie, thank you for your angelic patience and helpfulness in betaing my stories. ive really learned a lot from you, and wanted to give you something back for it. i am so sorry it took me so long to finish, but i hope it was worth the wait. all the love <3 
> 
> *SLAMS POST BUTTON BEFORE SHE REGRETS EVERYTHING AND DELETES IT FOREVER*

**Author's Note:**

> yes i realize this is overdramatic but i mean it says "cliche" clearly in the tags if you dont like that kind of stuff dont click on it and kindly shove your objections up your own ass thanks


End file.
